¡Que yo no soy Daniel Radcliffe!
by Lune Etole Noire
Summary: Cross-over. Edward Cullen está de caza en el bosque, pero la presencia de un chico con capa, lentes y una extraña cicatriz en la frente llama su curiosidad, no todos los días encuentras a un humano tan famoso en el medio de un bosque... ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? /Escrito para Pamela.
1. Chapter 1

Era la hora del Crepúsculo en el bosque de Fangorn. El sol apenas alcanzaba a distinguirse escondiendo su luz entre las montañas del final del paisaje, dándole a todo una tonalidad rojiza. De las hojas que aún quedaban en los árboles caían gotas de una lluvia reciente y, si te fijabas bien, aún podías ver un arcoíris en lo alto del cielo –La verdad es que dudo que hayas podido encontrar la olla con oro, ya que el arcoíris ya estaba desapareciendo y no hubieras podido alcanzar a llegar-.

Todo era perfectamente normal, hasta que, sin razón aparente y sin ningún vestigio de viento, las hojas secas caídas se levantaron, como si les hubieran puesto enfrente un ventilador. Luego de unos segundos volvieron a su lugar y todo siguió perfectamente normal.

¿Qué había producido este repentino volar de las hojas? Para responder eso, tendremos que retroceder hasta donde la última gota de lluvia caía del árbol más cercano.


	2. Chapter 2

Volvemos al momento en que la última gota cayó, no al suelo, sino a una cabellera de tonalidad cobriza. Justo en el momento en que esa gota caía, reflejando tenuemente los colores de los rayos del sol, un ser sobrenatural cruzó por su camino y la gota cayó pasivamente en su cabeza. Él fue apenas consciente de ese hecho y la gota caída en su cabello se dividió en miles de pequeñas gotitas de agua, producto de la velocidad a la que corría el vampiro.

El vampiro –Llamado y renombrado Edward Cullen-, acababa de terminar una muy satisfactoria caza y ahora corría dirección a la mansión Cullen, aunque aún le quedaban bastantes horas de camino para llegar , ya que se había alejado bastante al buscar su presa, un puma. Hace meses que no cazaba uno, ¿Qué se lo impedía ahora?

Estaba corriendo sin descanso –ni que lo necesitara-, aprovechando una de las habilidades que le diferenciaba del resto de los vampiros, el poder correr incluso más rápidamente. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de eso.

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, olió una esencia muy conocida. Paró de correr –ese día nuestro querido Edward estaba muy hambriento- y se deslizó entre las feroces garras de un oso. Cuando ya estaba terminando de alimentarse, levantó la vista y a una gran distancia diferenció una figura humana. Estaba mirando en su dirección, aunque Edward estaba camuflado entre las ramas de los árboles. Era un chico, tenía el cabello largo –para un hombre- y de color negro azabache. Usaba lentes, estaba vestido con una capa negra y tenía una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Edward se preguntó: "¿Ese no es Daniel Radcliffe?"

Dejó al oso a un lado –que ya estaba muerto y sin ninguna gota de sangre- y corrió a velocidad humana hacia el actor.

"Hola" Saludó Edward "¿Eres Daniel Radcliffe?" Preguntó sorprendido, ya que no esperaba encontrar a humanos en esta zona y menos a uno tan famoso como él.

"No" Dijo cortésmente el aludido "Hola" Dijo tendiéndole una mano y escondiendo con la otra una varita. El chico se fijó más detenidamente en el personaje que lo saludaba y se percató de quién era. "¡Eres Robert Pattinson!" Gritó sorprendido. Edward lo miró ceñudo.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Edward mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"¿Tú no eres el actor que interpreta a Edward Cullen en Crepúsculo?" Continuó el muchacho.

"No, yo _soy _Edward Cullen, Radcliffe" Dijo preguntándose si Radcliffe le estaba tomando el pelo.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Dijo el chico.

"Radcliffe" –La paciencia de Edward se estaba acabando-. "¿Tú eres Daniel Radcliffe?"

"No, yo me llamo, emm…" –Dudó el joven preguntándose si debería decir su nombre a un actor loco que se creía su personaje, al final decidió que sí, ya que en el mundo muggle no lo conocían-, "Yo soy Harry Potter".

"Já, sí claro". –Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Has oído hablar de mí?" –Preguntó asustado, ya que sólo era conocido en el mundo mágico.

"¿De ti o de Daniel Radcliffe?" –Preguntó Edward pensando que a Daniel Radcliffe se le habían chafado varias neuronas en el último rodaje.

"Pues yo no conozco a ningún Daniel Radcliffe"

"Sí, claro, y yo soy Neville Longbottom".

"¿¡Conoces a Neville!"

"¿Radcliffe estás bien?" –Preguntó Edward realmente preocupado.

"¡Que yo no soy Radcliffe! Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans".

"Ok, llamaré a Alice para preguntarle donde se encuentra el manicomio más cercano. No te preocupes, _Harry"_. –Dijo en tono de burla.

"Hey, yo no soy aquí el que se cree Edward Cullen".

"¡Si yo soy Edward Cullen!"

"Pattinson, tú eres aquí el que necesita un manicomio". Dijo seriamente Harry.

"Yo no me llamo Robert Pattinson, ¡No lo conozco! Y debería llevarte a un hospital antes de que empieces a llamar a Ron y Hermione, o grites cuando sueñes con Cedric, ¿Ok?"

"¿¡¿Cómo sabes eso?" Gritó totalmente sorprendido Harry.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Vamos Radcliffe, deja de bromear, todo sale claramente explicado en tu quinto libro".

"¿En mi quinto libro?" Preguntó confundido el chico.

"Sí, Joann Kathleen Rowling lo publicó, ¿Recuerdas? En Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" Pronunció cada palabra como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado mental.

"¿Cómo sabes algo sobre la Orden del Fénix?" ¡La Orden del Fénix es una orden secreta incluso entre los magos!

"Por favor, Radcliffe, todos la conocen, sale en los últimos tres libros" Dijo Edward recurriendo a toda su paciencia, menos mal que había vivido más de cien años, su paciencia era enorme. Radcliffe, Potter o quién sea respiró profundo.

"Muy bien, analicemos la situación. Un actor que se cree el vampiro Edward Cullen…" Levantó una ceja, pero fue cortado bruscamente por Edward.

"¿¡Disculpa! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" ¿Radcliffe sabía sobre la existencia de los vampiros? ¿Y cómo sabía que él era uno? ¡Imposible!

"Amm, ¿Vampiro Edward Cullen? Pattinson, ¿Estás bien?" Dijo cuestionándose la cordura de su acompañante.

"¿Có-como lo sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó confundido el chico con capa.

"Lo que soy..." Edward parecía estar en estado de shock.

"Pattinson, creo que tu papel te está afectando un poco..."

"¿A mí! ¡Si tú eres el que se cree Harry Potter!"

"¡Yo no me creo Harry Potter! ¡Yo soy Harry Potter!"

"¡Ya deja todo esto, Radcliffe! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!"

"¡Que yo no soy Daniel Radcliffe!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_¡Ya deja todo esto, Radcliffe! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!"_

"_¡Que yo no soy Daniel Radcliffe!"_

Harry puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo, tocando su varita, controlándose para no lanzarle un hechizo a Pattinson.

"Ya déjame en paz" Le dijo Harry.

"Es lo que desearía, pero mis juicios morales me dicen lo contrario".

"¿Qué juicios morales? ¡Te crees un vampiro!" Le espetó Harry.

"¿No crees en los vampiros?" Preguntó Edward entre aliviado y confundido. Si él no creía en los vampiros, ¿Cómo le había dicho "vampiro Edward Cullen"? Esperen, ¿Cómo sabía en primer lugar que se llamaba Edward "Cullen"?

"¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?" Preguntó Edward con la confusión escrita en la mirada.

"Eres famoso, Robert".

"¿Robert? ¡Yo me llamo Edward!"

"Mira amigo, creo que tienes un problema de personalidad. Volveré a por ti mañana y veremos qué hacer contigo".

"¿YO un trastorno de personalidad?" Ladró Edward.

"Pues claro, creo que te has esforzado mucho por interpretar a tu personaje…"

"¡Yo no soy un actor! ¡Y tú eres el que se cree su personaje!"

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué personaje?" Dijo Harry con incredulidad.

"¡Harry Potter!"

"¡Yo no soy ningún personaje!"

"Tú, no. Mira, tu nombre es Daniel Radcliffe, naciste en Londres, naciste el 23 de Julio de 1989 y ahora estás ocupando la vestimenta de tu personaje, ¿Para qué? No lo sé, si me permites decírtelo…"

Edward conocía esos datos de Radcliffe porque los había escuchado miles de veces en los pensamientos y conversaciones de las fans de la saga de Harry Potter en Forks.

"Te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Bueno, yo sí nací en Londres, ¡Pero todos los demás datos son falsos! ¡En especial que me llamo Daniel Radcliffe!"

Edward y Harry estaban exasperados. Ambos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

"Robert" Harry miró a Edward, quien estaba apretándose fuertemente el puente de la nariz.

"Que me llamo Edward"

"Como sea. Tengo una idea, vayamos a una librería".


	4. Chapter 4

_-Robert._

_-Que me llamo Edward._

_-Como sea. Tengo una idea, vayamos a una librería._

Edward lo miró confuso, pero luego pensó que era una idea excelente, ya que ahí podría mostrarle todos los libros de la saga de Harry Potter y Radcliffe se daría cuenta que necesitaba un terapeuta, mientras que Harry pensaba lo mismo con Robert, pero mostrándole los libros de Crepúsculo.

-Bien, Radcliffe, ¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea sobre cómo irnos a una librería? –Edward podía perfectamente ir corriendo, pero ya que estaba con este humano…

-Já, ¿Por qué no me voy montado en tu espalda? –Edward lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego lo disimuló y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Claro, súbete. –Le dijo, dándole la espalda.

-No seas idiota, Robert. Tengo mi auto a unos metros, vámonos.

-Tenía entendido que los magos no usaban el transporte muggle. –Le dijo Edward en tono burlón. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sabes de la existencia de los magos? –Harry le susurró.

-¿Radcliffe? La verdad es que no creo que esto sea una buena idea. –Dijo pensando en ir a la librería y en los efectos que esto pudiera causar en la ya muy dañada mente del actor.

-No, no, vamos. –Dijo Harry recuperándose. Si ya conocía sobre la Orden del Fénix y otros detalles de su vida… No podría suponer que no supiera de la existencia de los magos, pero, ¿Cuánto sabía Pattinson? Harry ya se estaba empezando a asustar, tendría que enviar a unos desmemorizadores más tarde…

Caminaron hacia el auto de Harry, él se subió al volante mientras que Edward se sentaba en el lado del copiloto y salían del bosque en silencio.

Llegaron a la carretera. Iban a una velocidad de 100 Km/h . Edward suspiró, ya que para él iban demasiado lento.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad más cercana, Harry estacionó el auto cerca de una pequeña librería que estaba vacía, al igual que la calle, excepto por unas dos jóvenes que en ese momento estaban cruzando hacia la vereda contraria.

Entonces, se bajaron del auto, se subieron a la vereda y…

-¡!

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡SON ROBERT PATTINSON Y DANIEL RADCLIFFE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Harry y Edward se miraron espantados mientras veían cómo las dos adolescentes corrían hacia ellos gritando e hiperventiladas y lo único que atinaron a hacer fue correr hacia la librería.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Preguntó la bibliotecaria mientras levantaba la vista, tendría unos veinte años. –OH, POR, DIOS.


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Preguntó la bibliotecaria mientras levantaba la vista, tendría unos veinte años. –OH. POR. DIOS._

La joven saltó del asiento en el que estaba y empezó a tartamudear mil y un tonterías que ni Harry ni Edward -aun siendo vampiro- no entendieron.

-¡Pero si son Robert Pattinson y Daniel Radcliffe! Por dios, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –Dijo cuando pudo decir algo coherente.

-¡YO NO SOY ROBERT PATTINSON!

-¡YO NO SOY DANIEL RADCLIFFE! –Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. En seguida Edward se sintió culpable por gritarle a la humana, así que decidió hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-¿Tiene la saga de Harry Potter? –Preguntó cortésmente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De dónde habría sacado Pattinson que habría una saga de libros sobre él?

-Y la saga Crepúsculo–Agregó Harry. Edward suspiró. Definitivamente Radcliffe estaba perdido.

La chica los miró confundida. O sea, ellos eran los actores de las respectivas películas de la saga, ¿Y no tenían los libros? Eso era _algo_ extraño.

Los guió por un pasillo, Edward y Harry iban detrás de ella. Edward estaba convencido de que los llevaba hacia los libros de Harry Potter y Harry por su parte que los llevaba hacia los de Crepúsculo.

Llegaron a una gran sala, donde al fondo de esta habían dos stands enormes, cada uno con su respectiva saga.

Harry se quedó mirando embobado la saga de Harry Potter, incrédulo. Se dirigió hacia ella con Edward pisándole los talones. Edward ya había visto el libro Crepúsculo, le había llamado un poco la atención por la portada, pero nada más. O sea, eran unas manos de mujer sosteniendo una manzana, nada que lo podría vincular directamente a él, mas estaba preocupado por la reacción de Radcliffe.

Harry tomó el primer ejemplar entre sus manos y lo abrió por las primeras páginas. ¡Aparecía su tío Vernon! Siguió cambiando las páginas hasta que vislumbró el nombre de _Hagrid _en una de ellas. ¡Hagrid derribando la puerta de la minúscula cabaña que había arrendado su tío arriba de las rocas! Hagrid contándole que era un mago, exactamente, palabra por palabra, cada gesto que hizo él, cada expresión de Harry, todo, ¡TODO! No podía ser... Siguió cambiando las páginas, ya no se detuvo a leer, solo veía palabras; _Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall, Lago, Sombrero Seleccionador, Gryffindor_... ¡Gryffindor! ¿Co-cómo podía ser posible? Dejó caer el libro mientras tomaba el segundo; _Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. _La bibliotecaria lo miró frunciendo el seño. Luego se giró y le preguntó a Edward:  
-¿Y usted desea ver la saga Crepúsculo?

-Claro.

Edward estaba muy tranquilo, ya que –Ahora estaba completamente seguro y no había lugar a dudas- era Radcliffe el que estaba mal. Quería preguntar de qué se trataba ese libro, pero lo iba a ver él mismo. Además necesitaba nuevos libros para leer.

La joven le pasó el libro a Edward, que se quedó unos segundos viendo la portada, pensando que era original, luego lo dio vuelta:

"_Hay tres cosas de las que estoy_

_completamente segura._

_Primera, Edward **es un vampiro.**_

Segunda, una parte de él

_Se muere por **beber mi sangre.**_

_Y tercero,_

Estoy total y perdidamente

_**Enamorada de él.**"_

Edward es un vampiro. Edward es un vampiro. Edward es un vampiro. Edward es un vampiro. Edward es un vampiro. Esa frase se repitió incansablemente en la mente de Edward, mientras que su cuerpo se quedaba completamente inmóvil.

La bibliotecaria miró a los dos chicos; Uno estaba revisando las páginas del quinto libro de Harry Potter con cara de trauma, mientras que el otro estaba pegado viendo la contraportada de Crepúsculo como desde hace cinco minutos. Decidió dejarlos solos, así que simplemente se fue.

Harry no lo podía creer. Toda, TODA su vida, cada detalle, cada palabra, estaba escrita en este libro. Era imposible. Dejó caer nuevamente el libro, ya no sabía en cuál iba, sólo lo dejó caer en la pila con los demás mientras tomaba el siguiente.

Edward decidió que se estaba comportando como un idiota. En el mundo podrían haber cientos de Edward. Nada que ver con él y además era un libro. ¿Pero no era mucha coincidencia que era un vampiro que se llamaba Edward y que deseaba beber la sangre de la protagonista... que estaba enamorada de él? No, claro que no. O sea, todos los vampiros ansían beber la sangre de los humanos. ¿Pero cuándo se había visto un humano enamorado de un vampiro? Bueno, los vampiros son atractivos para los humanos, pero aun así... ¡Por dios Edward! –Se gritó mentalmente-. ¡Sólo es un libro!

Suspiró. Era un libro. Un simple libro. Con muchas coincidencias. Bufó. Al fin optó por abrir el libro, para demostrarse a sí mismo lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar...


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Por dios Edward! –Se gritó mentalmente-. ¡Sólo es un libro!_

_Suspiró. Era un libro. Un simple libro. Con muchas coincidencias. Bufó. Al fin optó por abrir el libro, para demostrarse a sí mismo lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar..._

Edward leyó con una atención que cada vez más rápido se convertía en incredulidad al leer la primera página del primer capítulo. ¿Aca… acaso no era Bella la narradora? ¿Cuándo Bella había escrito estos libros? No, no, debe ser coincidencia… Apenas llevaba una página, pero ya se mencionaba el nombre de Bella y de Charlie, y ella se estaba mudando de Phoenix a Forks…

Decidió mantener la cabeza fría y cambió la página de forma rápida y brusca, atormentado por la situación. Se tomó un tiempo y observó a Radcliffe, que ahora estaba entrando por la puerta. ¿Qué? Radcliffe hace unos segundos estaba a su lado tirando todos los libros como un poseso. Miró a su lado para asegurarse y ahí estaba, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder –No entendía cómo no se le salían y se le caían arriba de los libros- y leyendo un párrafo del sexto libro, por lo que pudo ver, la escena era en la que hechizaba a Draco Malfoy con "Sectumsempra" en el baño. Observó todo eso un segundo, y giró a velocidad sobrehumana –lo que era muy factible- la cabeza para mirar al segundo Radcliffe, que ahora estaba congelado en su sitio mirando cómo él mismo leía con cara de enfermo los libros. ¿Qué rayos…? Tal vez era un fanático loco que se operó el rostro para quedar igual que Radcliffe y ahora de la sorpresa de ver a su ídolo se quedó de una pieza, ¿Era una razón lógica, no? ¡Pero eran iguales! Hasta alguien con una no supervisión lo podría asegurar. Tal vez el cirujano plástico era excelente. Me acerqué al fanático loco.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿Quién eres? –Pregunté lentamente, como si fuera un retrasado mental.

-¿Ro-Robert? -¿¡QUÉ!

-¡YO NO SOY ROBERT! ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡MI NOMBRE ES EDWARD CULLEN! -Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme, si Esme me veía así creo que se enojaría demasiado conmigo.

-Siiiiii… -Me miró como si yo fuera el loco, ¡Él era el que se operó su maldito rostro! –Tal vez te hace falta una visita al psiquiatra o algo, _Edward._ –Si Dios me quiere, el Día del Juicio empezará en este momento. Nop, me odia-. ¿O-oye? ¿Quién es él? –Fruncí el ceño y lo miré como si estuviera demente, cosa que creía.

-Es Daniel Radcliffe, persona que asumí que conocías al ver que te operaste el rostro para quedar como él. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? YO soy Daniel Radcliffe. ¡Ese loco es igual a mí! ¿Y qué hace tirando todos los libros? ¿Por qué mierda está usando una capa? -¿Todo este tiempo estuve equivocado? ¿Tuve a mi lado a un demente que se cree Harry Potter cuando en realidad es un fanático con graves problemas mentales y aquí está el verdadero Radcliffe? Ahora todo cae en su lugar. Aunque con lo de demente no me equivoqué-. ¡Voy a hablar con él!

Radcliffe se dirigió a Radcliffe, oh disculpen. Radcliffe que creía que era él se acercó a Radcliffe que creía que era Harry, y cuando éste último dejó de mirar los libros por un segundo para observar a la persona que estaba frente a él –Diablos, ¡Eran igual de enanos!- abrió aun más los ojos –Cosa que Edward creyó que era imposible- y se desmayó. Radcliffe lo miró fijamente y vio que era _exactamente_ igual a él, sólo que el Radcliffe desmayado tenía una cicatriz en la frente. Radcliffe no lo podía creer, y con un poco de miedo tocó la cicatriz del chico, trató de borrársela de la frente, pero no podía. Frotó insistentemente su dedo contra la cicatriz del chico, y luego la palma de su mano, pero la cicatriz no quería borrarse, el pensamiento más racional que tuvo fue que se lo había tatuado, pero toda la situación le parecía abrumadoramente extraña. Se paró y se alejó lentamente, como si de un momento a otro el Radcliffe desmayado fuera a levantarse y a saltar sobre él, y fue retrocediendo aun más lento de lo que alguien imaginaría hacia la pared del fondo, donde se pegó a ésta como si en eso se le fuera la vida y observó sin parpadear al Radcliffe desmayado al frente de la estantería. Edward pudo jurar que cuando el chico cayó escuchó el ruido de un lápiz largo y grueso quebrarse.

Edward miró la escena –que duró cerca de media hora con treinta segundos según el reloj interno del vampiro- con incredulidad y diversión, y se dio cuenta de que en el mundo faltaban psiquiatras, así que iniciaría una campaña para que los jóvenes estudiaran esa carrera.

Decidió que el que necesitaba más ayuda en este momento era el fanático demente que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo, y con sus dos títulos de medicina a cuestas fue a ayudar al pobre necio que estaba inconsciente en el lugar. No pudo dar ni un paso cuando alguien entró nuevamente al recinto. A Edward se le deformó el rostro al ver al nuevo visitante, ¡Era él! Su mente no daba explicación alguna a los hechos, pero él estaba parado ahí, a exactamente cinco metros con sesenta y siete centímetros y nueve milímetros, mirándolo fijamente con confusión y ¿Terror? en el rostro. Escucharon ambos Pattinson's al Radcliffe no desmayado acercándose y mirando con la misma cara que Robert a los dos Edward's. En ese momento el Radcliffe desmayado despertó y se paró al parecer sin tener noción del tiempo/lugar, se dio vuelta y se encontró con dos Robert Pattinson y otro _él_ mirándose uno al otro, el Robert que acababa de entrar miró con espanto al Radcliffe que acababa de levantarse y giró su cabeza una y otra vez para mirar a los dos Potter, luego su vista pasó a su otro yo, y luego a Harry y luego a Radcliffe y luego a su otro yo, así sucesivamente. Edward estaba en el segundo shock de toda su existencia, tenía a dos dementes y a su doble a su lado, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y POR QUÉ ERES IGUAL A MÍ! –Gritó Edward alzando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-Yo-yo s-s-soy Ro-robe-bert Pa-patt-tinson –Dijo sin salir de su shock, aún girando la cabeza para ver a los dos Radcliffe y a su doble frente a él.

-¡Qué? ¡NO! ¡YO SOY ROBERT PATTINSON! ¿Aaaah? No, no, yo, yo soy Edward Cu-cullen, ¿cierto?

-Po-por lo me-menos tú-tú sabes qui-quién eres, yo no lo-lo sé, ¿Qui-quién eres tú? –El Radcliffe que antes estaba desmayado apuntó con su dedo al Radcliffe que estaba frente a él. Creo que me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, aunque no creía que eso fuera posible para un vampiro.

-¿Yo soy Da-Daniel Ra-Radcli-cliffe? ¿Tú-tú quién e-eres? –Lo apuntó con su dedo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su doble.

-¡YO SOY DANIEL RADCLIFFE! Aaay no, cre-creo que soy Ha-Harry Po-Potter, o an-antes e-eso cre-creía - Harry se agachó y se abrazó a sus rodillas, lo que detonó que todos hicieran lo mismo, y pronto teníamos a dos personas, un mago y un vampiro, uno frente al otro, todos abrazados a sus rodillas, chupándose el dedo pulgar y balanceándose rápidamente.

Pasados exactamente tres horas, cincuenta y siete minutos y treinta y tres segundos de que estuvieran así, entró la bibliotecaria, que miró la escena con confusión, viendo cuatro personas agachadas y balanceándose, pero solo les podía ver sus nucas, descubriendo que las que estaban opuestas eran exactamente iguales, mismo peinado y mismo color, exactamente iguales. Qué extraño. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio los siete libros de J. K. Rowling tirados uno sobre el otro con todas sus páginas abiertas. _El que lo haya hecho tendrá que pagarlos. _Y el primer libro de "Crepúsculo" tirado un poco más allá que los de Harry Potter. Luego volvió su vista a las cuatro personas que aún seguían inclinados sobre sí mismos y balanceándose, un momento, ¿tenían sus pulgares en sus bocas? Creo que lo más apropiado sería llamar a un doctor, pero lo intentaría primero.

-¿Chicos? –Llamó con cautela. Al instante cuatro rostros, cada uno exactamente igual al que tenía en frente y recalcando que todos al mismo tiempo como si fueran unas máquinas miraron a la bibliotecaria, que se cayó de espaldas del susto y miró con terror las caras de esos cuatro chicos idénticos-. Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú –Dijo apuntando a Radcliffe desde el suelo-. Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú –Dijo apuntando a Potter-. Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú –Dijo apuntando a Edward-. Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú –Dijo apuntando a Robert-. Tú-Tú-Tú-Tú –Dijo apuntando a Radcliffe. Y así siguió toda la noche. Suerte que en ese día no entraron más clientes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

Edward estaba parado frente a una enorme hoguera, donde aún se podía ver cuatro portadas de unos libros de fondo negro. Estaba él solo, Bella y su familia se habían ido de caza.

Miraba el fuego concentradamente, con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de borrar de su memoria todo lo que acontecía respecto a esos libros, de los cuales ya poco se podía divisar.

Hace ya algunas semanas que se había encontraba parado frente a Radcliffe en una librería, preguntándose por su salud mental. Ahora él se preocupaba por la suya, poco le importaba la de Radcliffe.

Harry, por su parte, había quedado en tal estado de shock que se había tenido que dirigir al hospital San Mungo, donde le habían borrado la memoria y se había quedado unos días en rehabilitación, sólo por si acaso.

Edward deseaba poder borrar su memoria. Borrar todo respecto a los libros. Pero una de las cosas que más le importaba eran los Vulturis, si ellos se llegaban a enterar sobre esta saga sería la muerte para ellos, ya que todo estaba escrito en torno a ellos y no habían pruebas para declararse inocentes y decir que no habían escrito ellos mismos los libros. Mas las posibilidades de que alguno de los Vulturis tomara un libro moderno era muy poco probable y esperaba que su aversión a todo el mundo humano fuera suficiente para salvarles la vida.

Otro de las problemáticas que cursaba la mente de Edward era Bella. Ella y toda su familia. ¿Debería contarles sobre los libros?... Con eso no conseguía nada, ¿Cierto? Sólo lograr que se preocuparan innecesariamente y sin valor alguno, en especial Bella. Por Bella daría todo, todo, incluso su cordura.

En un segundo Edward estaba sentado de rodillas frente a la hoguera tirándose el pelo, en un leve momento de desesperación. Le gritó al viento. Luego se desordenó el cabello y se paró, viendo como la última de las páginas se consumía, quedando como las últimas palabras_ "Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo", _ardieron y luego quedaron reducidas a cenizas.

Se irguió de un salto y apagó el fuego. Luego corrió hasta llegar al prado, a su prado. Se acostó en la hierba y cerró los ojos. Había estado en ese lugar por semanas, desde que había terminado de leer los libros. Había dicho que quería estar solo, pero de todas formas Bella a veces iba y se acostaba con él por las noches, acompañándolo en silencio. Luego en la mañana se iba para cuidar de Rennesmee y Edward se quedaba nuevamente solo hasta la noche. No hablaba, no se movía, nada, hasta hoy, que había ido a quemar los libros.

Decidió, en medio de la quietud, que saldría de este estado, ya que si seguía así se volvería loco y nadie se lo merecía. Se quedó unos minutos más acostado con la vista hacia las estrellas, aunque ahora abrió los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de pararse para ir a buscar a la razón de su existencia, la olió y sonrió. Llegó unos segundos después para acostarse a su lado. Edward se giró hacia ella.

-Hola –Le murmuró a Bella. Ella se alegró y le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola-Dijo aliviada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Edward suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra su codo.

-Lo siento por todo este tiempo, he sido un muy mal esposo, pero prometo que nunca más me comportaré así. –Tomó un mechón de cabello de Bella y lo acarició, maravillándose de su suavidad.

-No te preocupes –Susurró Bella-. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa lo que pase.

-Te amo –Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Edward sonrió y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, jurando que nunca una palabra sobre los libros saldría de sus labios y dejando todo este episodio atrás.


End file.
